


The Graduate

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, I picture them as together here but it’s not explicitly stated, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing whatsoever to do with the Dustin Hoffman film of the same name, POV Derek Hale, Sad Derek Hale, So you can read it as pre-slash or even just gen fic if you prefer, Supportive Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles finds an item from Derek’s past hidden in a drawer and learns something new about the werewolf. Something that makes him very proud.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	The Graduate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Last Sterek drabble of 2020 from me! Well, unless I get suddenly inspired within the next couple of hours! This one was inspired by the prompt words _drawer, gather, death_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Happy New Year to you all. Here’s hoping it’s a good one. :-)

“Derek… what’s this?”

Looking up, Derek saw Stiles holding a framed document. Recognizing it he mumbled, “My diploma from Columbia.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I can see that! I meant, what’s it doing gathering dust in a drawer instead of hanging pride of place on the wall?” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Derek protested.

“Yes, it is! Why’d you hide it?”

“I graduated shortly before Laura’s death. She was so proud of me,” Derek said, ducking his head. “Afterwards, there was no one left to be proud.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, genius,” Stiles replied fiercely, wrapping his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who’s read, left kudos or commented on any of my stories this year, and every other year. I really appreciate it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
